


Enter Daddy Steve

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Consent Talks, Dirty Talk, Drinking, First Meetings, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Put it on my tab,” Comes a deep voice from Bucky’s left.Bucky turns to see quite possibly the greatest specimen of a man he’s ever laid eyes on standing there. He’s tall, bearded, impeccably dressed and fuckingjacked.Or, how Sugar Daddy!Steve and Bucky first meet.





	Enter Daddy Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! I have made Good Boy a series. I figured I might as well start with a little something telling how our lovely boys first met. Obviously there will probably need to be a second chapter here, (and more parts between this and the first piece) because there is a lot of missing plot between this and Good Boy.
> 
> Stay tuned!

Sure, when Bucky went to the bars, his intention was typically to end up picking someone up. Usually he had quite a lot of success with that, too. 

For whatever reason, the gods of getting laid were not smiling down on Bucky, and turns out Bucky’s Ex-Something Brock is working the bar and just being a dick in general. 

Bucky had showed up to Hydra with his usual crew, but now that it was after last call, most of his friends had left, leaving Bucky to settle up their tab. Granted, it _was_ his turn, but still. Bucky hates being the last one anywhere, and now on top of that he has to deal Brock and his asshole-etry all by himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Brock says, not sounding sorry at all. “Your card has been declined.”

“That can’t be right,” Bucky says, fumbling for his wallet, though he knows it actually definitely could be right. “Run it again.”

“No,” Brock says, all too smug. “Machines don’t lie. You’re going to have to find another way to pay.”

The skeevy look on Brock’s face makes Bucky’s skin crawl and he opens up his wallet, praying that some cash has magically appeared in what he knows is his empty wallet.

“Put it on my tab,” Comes a deep voice from Bucky’s left.

Bucky turns to see quite possibly the greatest specimen of a man he’s ever laid eyes on standing there. He’s tall, bearded, impeccably dressed and fucking _jacked._

Brock looks just as surprised as Bucky feels and he passes a glance from Bucky to the guy, not saying anything for a moment. Bucky feels satisfied at Brock’s clear surprise, but he can’t help but feel a little guilty at the possibility of taking a stranger’s money. 

“Are you… are you sure?” Bucky asks, biting his lip for a second, but stops when he thinks that might look like he’s trying too hard. 

“Yes. You seem to be in a bit of a jam here and I’d like to help you out,” The man says and Bucky nods, figuring he should just run with it, because, hey, maybe he can manage to get the guy’s number at least, you know, to pay him back later. 

The man hands over his card and Brock settles up his tab, though he definitely looks sullen as he does so. His tone is clipped and short when he asks the man to sign his bill and then he doesn’t even spare him a smile or anything as he takes the signed receipt back.

Bucky stands there grinning as the man replaces his card in his wallet and then settles his attention back on Bucky. 

“Thank you,” Bucky says. “You definitely didn’t need to do that.”

“Like I said, you seemed to be in a tough spot and I wanted to help out,” The man says and when he doesn’t make a move to leave, Bucky takes a step closer to him.

“Now there’s just the matter of how I’m going to repay you,” Bucky says, throwing all of his charm into it, even batting his eyelashes. 

“Not necessary,” The man says, shaking his head. 

“C’mon, I don’t even know your name. Give me that, at least,” Bucky says, low and soft.

“Steve,” The man says. 

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky says, holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Steve says, shaking Bucky’s hand, and though his tone is still friendly, his expression is unreadable. 

The house lights turn on then as the music fades out, signaling that it’s time for everyone to leave. Steve hasn’t let go of Bucky’s hand yet, so Bucky takes the opportunity to drag Steve out of the club with him. 

When they make it outside, Bucky pulls Steve over towards the far side of the front of the club, away from the drunk stragglers trying to find their Ubers. Steve hasn’t pulled his hand away yet, and Bucky looks up at Steve with bright eyes. 

“Now, let me try this again,” Bucky says. “Steve, can I at least get your number so I can get the money back to you?”

Steve slips his hand out of Bucky’s, though he’s smiling as he shakes his head. “Fine.”

Bucky grins in victory and pulls out his phone and hands it over to Steve. Steve types away at it for a moment before he’s handing it back to Bucky. Bucky pockets it, and when he meets Steve’s eyes again, he can’t help it. He just lifts up on his tip toes and plants one on his stupidly perfect lips. 

For half a second, it’s glorious, but then Bucky realizes that Steve is not reacting to the kiss like he should, he’s stiff and unresponsive against Bucky’s lips. Oh shit, maybe Bucky had misread this whole situation and _abort, abort abort._

Bucky jerks back, cheeks suddenly feeling hot and flushed. “Shit. I’m so sorry. I thought...fuck. Sorry. I thought… I’m sorry I just assumed you were into dudes, this being a gay club and all...sorry.”

Steve cracks a smile, reaching out and touching Bucky’s shoulder softly. “It’s not that. I do like guys, I just don’t feel comfortable kissing you when you’ve had so much to drink.”

“Oh,” Bucky says dumbly. “It really wasn’t that much. And to be honest, that whole situation with Brock definitely helped sober me up a ton.”

“Still,” Steve says. “Consent is important, Bucky.”

Bucky nods, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth thoughtfully. He’s never had someone care about his mental state before when a potential hook-up was on the table. It definitely made him feel some type of way, and yeah, now was probably not the best time to get into all that.

“Can I offer you a ride home?” Steve asks, looking down the street. “This isn’t really the best neighborhood.”

“Um, yeah. I guess. I go to NYU, but my apartment is just a few blocks from here,” Bucky says, gesturing vaguely in the direction of home.

“Okay,” Steve says and then grabs Bucky’s wrist, leading him down an alley towards the back parking lot. “I feel like I should tell you I only had a beer an hour ago, since you’re about to get in a car with me.”

“I trust you,” Bucky says a bit absentmindedly as Steve stops in front of a black Lexus LC. 

As Bucky slides into the passenger seat and admires the car’s sleek interior, he can’t help but come to the conclusion that not only is Steve fit as hell, he’s also loaded. Steve slips into the driver’s seat and turns on the car, the low hum filling the silence between them.

Steve pulls out onto the practically empty street and Bucky takes a few moments to admire the confident and sure way Steve looks when he drives. Bucky’s struck with the sudden thought that he really wants to suck Steve’s cock, like right now.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky asks, trying to keep his voice low and sultry. 

“Yes?” Steve asks, shooting him a quick glance, brows slightly furrowed in concern.

“Can I give you road head?” Bucky asks, tone innocent as Steve’s foot jerks on the gas, making Bucky smirk. “You know, to show my appreciation for you saving my ass earlier?” 

“Buck…” Steve says, voice tight and strained. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky says, leaning over the center console and placing his right hand delicately on Steve’s thigh. 

“Yes,” Steve says, a little more firmly now. “What I said before still stands.”

“But you wouldn’t be doing anything _to_ me,” Bucky argues, sliding his hand up as he adds. “It would be all me doing something _to you.”_

“Yes, but I still wouldn’t feel right letting you do that when you’re not completely in your right mind. I have no way of knowing if that would be something you’d want to do if you were sober.”

“Trust me, it wouldn’t be my first time,” Bucky replies, rolling his eyes. 

“Bucky, no,” Steve says. 

“Fine, fine,” Bucky says, raising his hands in surrender as he sits back in his seat. “Your loss.”

That earns him what he _thinks_ is a small sound almost like a whine from Steve. Bucky jerks his head to look at Steve, but he’s taking a deep breath and schooling his expression back into one of firm stoicism.

“It’s up here on the right,” Bucky says, paying attention to the road and remembering he needs to give Steve directions. 

Steve pulls up to Bucky’s building and puts the car into park. Bucky unbuckles his belt, but stays seated for a moment, hand resting on the door handle. 

“Look,” Bucky says quietly, looking over at Steve shyly. “I know this was kind of awkward, mostly on my part, but I want you to know… I’m sober enough right now to at least know I want to see you again, you know, if you want. And not just because you saved my ass and paid for my drinks. All that aside, I find you, like, really attractive. And kind.”

“Bucky…” Steve says, taking a deep breath before adding. “You realize I’m much older than you, right?”

“Um,” Bucky says, giving Steve a once over quick, because, huh, he really hadn’t consciously registered that. “Yes?”

Steve shakes his head, laughing to himself. “You have my number, I suppose. Use it if you want, but no hard feelings if you wake up in the morning and come to your senses that I’m definitely way too old for you.”

“Not gonna happen,” Bucky says, then leans over and drops a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Good night, Steve.”

With that, Bucky opens the door and heads inside to his apartment. When he manages to open his front door, the apartment is dark and quiet, his roommates all either asleep or having found somewhere else to crash for the night. 

Bucky heads into his room and immediately falls into bed, suddenly extremely aware of his aching hard on. Without giving it a second thought, Bucky slips his hand down his pants and jerks himself off with thoughts of Steve filling his mind. 

When Bucky’s about to come, he pushes his shirt up and comes all over his chest. As Bucky looks down at the mess, chest rising and falling rapidly, he has a sudden urge to text a picture of it to Steve, letting him know exactly the effect meeting him had on Bucky. 

Bucky runs his fingers through his hair, and after another moment, decides he better not, not wanting to risk scaring Steve off already. So instead, Bucky gets up and strips down to his boxers before cleaning himself up and then falls back into bed. 

Bucky’s asleep in seconds, dreams of Steve and his perfect muscles filling his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you think!  
> Comment any predictions or requests or you know, just spam me :) anything big or small makes my day! <3


End file.
